


How Does A Moment Last Forever

by SelinaBeckendorf



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaBeckendorf/pseuds/SelinaBeckendorf
Summary: While playing Hide n' Seek with his Papa, Varian and Quirin remember their lost family member, and how much they miss her.





	How Does A Moment Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, technically, you could count this as flangst, but it has a cute ending. So enjoy!

Varian giggled as he ran into his dad’s room, shutting the door. He and his daddy were playing hide n’ seek again and he had the perfect spot. He looked around the room before jumping into the bed and hiding underneath the pillows. He stayed completely silent, smiling and trying not to giggle, waiting for Daddy to find him. 

After a few more minutes, Varian peeked out from the pillows, looking for something to indicate that his father was near when he caught sight of a painting. A portrait, of a family. Small, but a family nonetheless. There was the dad who he recognized as his father, the baby who he figured must be himself, and the mom, a pretty lady with auburn hair. Varian came out of the pillows to get a closer look at the painting. 

As he studied it, he figured it must have been taken about six years ago, since he had turned six a month ago and he was just a little baby. He didn’t pay any attention to the door opening and his dad coming over and picking him up. The child just kept his eyes on the painting.

“What are you looking at, Son?” Quirin asked before following his line of sight. A small smile and a little chuckle escaped him as he gazed at the portrait. 

“What was she like? My Momma?” Varian asked him, tearing his eyes away from the painting. 

“Beautiful, both inside and out. You remind me so much of her in some ways. I know you can’t see it, but she had pretty eyes. They were a beautiful pale blue that suited her perfectly.” He also looked away from the portrait and looked his little boy in the eyes, the same blue eyes that are hidden in the last representation of her.

“I’m glad you have your mother’s eyes.” He told him.

Varian hugged the man. “I miss her…” He muttered, tears starting to collect in his eyes that are so much like his mothers, more than he realizes. 

“I know. I miss her too.” Quirin said, putting a hand on Varian hair, comforting his small child. They stayed like that for a while, Varian sniffing here and there.

Getting an idea, Quirin took them to the bed and gently put his son down before going into one of his bedside tables drawers and pulling out a music box. It was small, but beautiful, with golden trims to compliment the rose pink color of the music box. Sitting on the bed next to his son, Quirin told him that this music box belonged to his mother. It was a wedding gift from one of their oldest and dearest friends, but she used it so much, they joked about it was more hers than theirs.

Opening the lid, the music box played a pretty little melody, the kind that you would sing a lullaby with.

“How does a moment last forever?

How can a story never die?

It is love we must hold on to.

Never easy, but we try.

Sometimes our happiness is captured.

Somehow a time and place stand still.

Love lives on inside out hearts,

And always will.”

Varian looked at his dad as he sang. He never heard his daddy sing before. It was nice and he wondered why he didn’t sing anymore before thinking it may have had something to do with Momma being gone.

Quirin smiled at the memories the song brought back, seemingly lost to time. He gently closed the music box’s lid, making the song stop, looking at Varian. His pale blue eyes that reminded him so much of his beloved wife stared back, tears brimming them. 

Varian hugged his dad, wrapping his arms around his dad was far as they would go. “I love you, Daddy.” He said, a single tear falling down his cheek. Strong but gentle arms wrapped themselves around his tiny body, pulling him close.

“I love you too, Varian.”


End file.
